fanowska_krol_lewfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Mufasa
Mufasa - dawny król Lwiej Ziemi. Ojciec Simby, mąż Sarabi, syn Uru i Ahadiego oraz starszy brat Skazy. Wygląd Mufasa jest bardzo wysokim i masywnym lwem. Gdy stoi koło swojego młodszego brata można dostrzec, że jest wyższy. Ma potężne ramiona z umięśnionymi łapami. Siła fizyczna Mufasy jest ukazana w całym filmie. Najpierw atakuje hieny w obronie syna, a następnie rzuca się pod pędzące stado gnu. Jego futro jest koloru złota, a jego łapy, pysk i podbrzusze są w kolorze jasnobrązowym. Mufasa ma bujną czerwoną grzywę, która rozciąga się do jego klatki piersiowej. Jego oczy są czerwonawo-brązowe. Osobowość Już jako młody lew Mufasa odznaczał się cechami przywódcy w porównaniu do swojego młodszego i nieodpowiedzialnego brata. Król Lew jest na tyle dojrzały, że stawia wartości królestwa wyżej niż swoje. Mufasa jest odważnym lwem. Ceni sobie swoich bliskich i rzuca się na ratunek swojemu synowi, aby go ocalić. Wzbudza szacunek nawet u hien, boją się również jego imienia. Siła fizyczna Mufasy jest nie tylko symbolem władzy, ale i wytrzymałości, gdyż potrafił pokonać sam trzy hieny. Pomimo swojej siły i poważnej postawy, Mufasa jest również zabawny i przyjacielski. Posiada szacunek nawet dla zwierząt, które nie są lwami. Mufasa jest również mądry i pouczający. Przygotowuje syna do jego przyszłej roli króla. Ostatecznie jest gotów poświęcić własne życie w obronie rodziny. Historia = Król Lew Jest królem Lwiej Ziemi, pierwsze jego pojawienie to prezentacja jego syna i następcy tronu Simby. Gdy ten podrasta Mufasa uczy go rządzenia oraz podstaw Kręgu Życia. Zabrania synowi chodzenia na Cmentarzysko Słoni, ten jednak się go nie słucha namówiony przez jego knującego brata Skazę. Mufasa ratuje Simbę i Nalę przed hienami, po czym odbywa poważną rozmowę z następcą tronu o odwadze, jednak szybko zmienia się to w zabawę, a wtedy Mufasa przekazuję mu wiedzę od ojca mówiąc, że gwiazdy to wszyscy zmarli Królowie którzy w razie potrzeby pomogą mu. Skaza obmyśla nowy plan dzięki któremu pozbędzie się brata i bratanka oraz zostanie Królem - zwabia nieświadomego Simbę do wąwozu kłamiąc iż jego ojciec zaraz przyjdzie bo ma niespodziankę, a w rzeczywistości idzie kazać hienom przestraszyć antylopy by wbiegły do wąwozu. Gdy to mu się udaje, biegnie do brata by go ostrzec i Mufasa biegnie na ratunek synowi którego ratuje przed stratowaniem. Kładzie go na półce skalnej, lecz sam nie daje rady się tam wspiąć i próbuje na wyższej, gdzie stoi Skaza. Lew prosi brata o pomoc w wspinaczce, ten jednak chwyta go za łapy i zruca pod kopyta antylop co powoduje jego śmierć. Potem pojawia się już jako duch by przekonać syna do powrotu do domu i odzyskaniu należnego mu tronu. Ostatni raz widzimy go jako światło nad dzieckiem Simby. Komiksy Występuje w kilku komiksach odgrywa w nich drugo- i trzecioplanowe role. Król Lew 2 Jego rola jest symboliczna. Ukazuje się na prezentacji jako duch patrząc na swoją wnuczkę Kiarę. Potem już dopiero pod koniec filmu gdy mówi do syna iż słusznie postąpił oraz cytuje jego słowa "oni my to jedno". Król Lew 3 Występuje w kilku urywkach a mianowicie prezentacja Simby, bieg na ratunek jemu przed hienami oraz gdy ukazuje się synowi z namową do walki o tron. Lwia Straż: Powrót Ukazuje się Kionowi przekonując go iż nadaje się na nowego lidera straży. Lwia Straż (serial) Dalej ukazuje się Kionowi udzielając mu rad i motywując go. Teorie Sarabi jest matką Mufasy Argumenty "za" * Zarówno Mufasa, jak i Sarabi mają czerwone oczy oraz lwioziemskie nosy. * Jako jedyna lwica w stadzie Lwiej Ziemi ma "pomalowane" łapy. Argumenty "przeciw" * Teoria ta gryzie się z partnerstwem Sarabi z Mufasą. Gdyby była ona matką Mufasy, ich związek byłby kazirodczy. * W książeczce "A Tale of Two Brothers" jest wspomniana matka Mufasy - jej imię to Uru. * Sarabi wygląda w filmie jak rówieśniczka Mufasy. * Najprawdopodobniej Sarabi w pierwszej części by już umarła ze starości. Mufasa był złym królem, a Skaza dobrym Dość śmiała fanowska teoria, gryząca się z ogólnym przesłaniem filmu. Argumenty * Tak naprawdę niewiele wiadomo o panowaniu obu lwów, bo królestwo jednego i drugiego nie było zbyt "obrazowo" ukazane, jedynie na początku u Mufasy, a na końcu u Skazy. * To, że panowała wielka susza, nie było przecież zależne od Skazy. * Mufasa często bywał agresywny w stosunku do brata. Między innymi, w Królu Lwie był gotów z nim walczyć, gdy ten skomentował jego słowa, albo w angielskim komiksie Good Advice is Hard to Find ''widocznie jest ukazane, że bardzie troszczy się o Zazu niż o Skazę. * Można by uznać, że król Lwiej Ziemi był rozpieszczany przez ojca, co mogło znacznie wpłynąć na jego rządy. * Mufasa, chociaż bardzo kochał swego syna, to niemal zawsze traktował go z pobłażaniem i jak małe dziecko, często też nie rozumiał jego problemów, przez co Simba czuł się źle. * Lew wyraźnie dzielił zwierzęta na lepsze i gorsze, np. w komiksie ''The funny monkey zabronił synowi bawić się z małpami, bo uważał je za głupie, i nawet nie myślał o tym, żeby zawrzeć pokój z hienami, a Skaza właśnie to miał na myśli, sprowadzając je na Lwią Ziemię. * Nienawiść Skazy do brata wzięła się z dzieciństwa, a nie z samej chęci rządzenia. Kontrargumenty * Mufasa poświęcił życie dla syna. * Skaza jest kłamcą, i bądź co bądź mordercą. * Mufasa, gdyby był zły to nie trafiłby do nieba. Nala jest córką Mufasy Argumenty: * W naturze przywódca stada lwów może mieć dzieci ze wszystkimi lwicami ze stada. Lwiątka niebędące dziećmi przywódcy są zabijane. * Mufasa sypia w jednej jaskini z wszystkimi lwicami - Sarafina również tam jest. * Nala ma wygląd typowy dla lwów ze stada Lwiej Ziemi, tak samo jak Mufasa. * Lwiątko na malowidle w serialu Lwia Straż, które jest nazwane Ojcem Nali, wygląda jak Mufasa. * Dziwnie brzmiący dialog z angielskiej wersji językowej: Simba: You're starting to sound like my father. Nala: Good. At least one of us does. * Nala i Simba są zaręczeni od dzieciństwa jako przyszła para królewska. Choć obecnie to brzmi dziwnie, dawniej w rodach królewskich dość często swatano ze sobą krewnych, aby "zachować czystość krwi" dynastii. Przykładem mogą być faraonowie starożytnego Egiptu i dynastia Habsburgów. Kontrargumenty: * W tym wypadku związek Nali i Simby byłby poważnym kazirodztwem, niedopuszczalnym w filmie dla dzieci. * Skaza podrywający Nalę w musicalu Król Lew i wczesnych planach Króla Lwa również proponowałby jej kazirodztwo. * Gdyby ojciec Nali przedstawiony w serialu Lwia Straż był Mufasą, Rafiki najpewniej nazywałby go po imieniu. Kategoria:Postacie Kanoniczne Kategoria:Lwy Kategoria:Lwioziemcy Kategoria:Rodzina Królewska Kategoria:Królowie Kategoria:Artykuły Kategoria:Samce